Ranebows
by dfreakincriss
Summary: This is a one-shot about Shane and Reed, based off CP coulters 'dalton', and meant to go after chapter 22. Rated T for language.


Hey guys :] this is only my second go at a fanfic. It's based on CP coulter's 'Dalton', after chapter 22.

Just a short one-shot.

_BRING BRING _

Reed groaned, having been rudely awakened from a sensous dream involving one dark-haired teenager. He kept his eyes closed, trying to remember the details of the boy's face. _Shane Anderson. _Also known as the asshole who hadn't returned any of Reed's 5 missed calls or 13 texts. Reed had started these voicemails and texts by casually asking what Shane had been up to. In the last one, however, Reed had blurted out "I'm singing at Winter Fest. Wanna come?", before his common sense caught up with his heart and he slammed his phone shut. Said voicemail had been left 3 days ago, and the lack of a reply left Reed feeling and embarrassed. Today was Winter fest, and he was nervous as hell about singing in front of his mother.

He suddenly felt something in his hair. With a yell, he opened his eyes. Someone was hovering very close to him. Shocked, Reed tried to scramble out of bed, tripped (as usual), but was prevented from falling by two strong arms that caught him around the waist. Reed looked up at his savior and gasped. "Shane?"

Shane grinned down at the smaller boy as he replaced him on his bed. "Hi Reed."

Reed stared at him for a second. Then he started punching Shane's arms.

"Reed, I'm sorry, what the hell…stop Reed please"

"You idiot…why didn't you reply…I hate you." Reed finally stopped, exhausted. He walked away from Shane and looked out the window. "Why are you here?"

Shane, well-built from years of dance training, had barely felt the punches. He stood too. "Reed, I am so incredibly sorry. It was so hard to not reply to all your messages. I just really wanted to surprise you today. I guess that was a stupid mistake."

Reed whirled around. "Shane…You wanted to surprise me?" A slight blush crept over his checks, as well as a small smile on his lips. Neither action was missed by the taller boy, who then walked forward and gathered Reed in a hug. "Yes Reed".

Reed suddenly caught sight of the time. "Oh my god, Shane I have to go get ready. I'm singing in two hours"

Shane just smiled. "Okay. I'll go hang out with Blaine for a while".

Reed shyly looked up into Shane's face. "Will you watch me sing?" Shane's eyes twinkled. "Of course".

Shane walked into Blaine's room a minute later. "Hey, big brother". Blaine looked up from his place on the couch, apparently watching a harry potter movie.

"Shane!" Blaine hugged his younger brother and they sat down on the couch. "Have you seen Reed?" Blaine asked with a slight smirk. "Yes. Did you think I came to see you? Sorry to disappoint you bro", Shane answered playfully. Blaine laughed, and Shane decided to watch the movie too.

Shane looked breathlessly up at Reed's smiling face, as he belted out his last note on stage. He quickly tried to readjust his expression as Reed walked towards him.

"Reed, that was…"

Shane never got a chance to finish, as Reed's soft, small lips had closed around his own.

Reed pulled back to look nervously into Shane's face. Shane said "…amazing".

"What was?" Reed asked coyly. "The song or the kiss?"

Shane grinned. "Both", he said, winking.

Shane wrapped his arms around Reed waist, pulling him closer, and kissed him again. As the kiss deepened, Shane's arms move into Reed's hair, and Reed's hands onto Shane's shirt.

This time Shane had moved his face away. His hands had caught around a chain around Reed's neck. "Necklace?" he asked Reed.

Reed blushed. He pulled the front of the necklace out from under his shirt. Hanging on the end, was the ring that Shane himself had given him.

Shane looked at it wordlessly. Then he looked back into Reed's eyes.

"I love you". Both had said it at the same time. Both smiled nervous, but exhilarated smiles. Both boys pulled each other closer into a tight hug, intent on staying that way for a long time.


End file.
